nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Juuzou's Test
Theme IItsumo: You find yourself traveling through a dark cavern on your way back from a mission in the land of fire. There is no light in the cave and there are multiple tunnels causing a labyrinth like effect. As you fallow the original path that you took on the way to the land of fire the earth starts to shake and rocks fall from the cavern roof covering the tunnel and blocking your path. There is only on other tunnel that leads to the cavern exit but you are unsure what tunnel it is. Down the correct tunnel is a Chunin shinobi from an enemy village hiding in the dark waiting to ambush anyone whom ventures down that path. Reaction SarcasmTheSickness Considering it was a mission to the land of fire back to the hidden death village meant it was probably quite a little walk and having to back track through a dark cavern such as this. Being a genin still Rei was most likely accompained by two other shinobi of the same ranking as him. With the rocks falling down and blocking the main path, at least one of them had to know another way out* (Rei): "Any ideas..?" *Both of the other shinobi shook their hands no, in which would only make Rei sigh heavily, but he gave a nice smile back to them anyway* (Rei): "Ahaha... that's okay." <"You two are completely useless."> *At this moment the three chose to back track to the very start of the carven and Rei placed his hands together in the Hitsuji hand sign and closed his eyes in order to think, maybe others were here to deliver something, or returning from a mission back to the land of Fire. After a couple of minutes Rei had finally located someone* (Rei): "I got it.!" (Shinobi 1 & 2): "Good work! Where to?" *Rei pointed to one of the tunnels on the very left, little did they know simply that person they sensed surely wasn't who they'd want to run into. Halfway down Rei catches the scent of blood since the enemy ambushes *anyone* and of course they wouldn't have been the first people to wander there. Rei nodded to himself and looked back at one of the other Shinobi* (Rei): "One of you take the lead.. I need to rest a bit." *Of course being his teammates they wouldnt have asked any questions and simply nodded, not one but both of them chose to take the lead into the dark tunnel. Rei readied himself with a kunai with a paperbomb on it and another paperbomb ready just in case. ||| If the chuunin would have come to them Rei would have done one of two things 1) Use both of the shinobi's as bait and tossed the kunai with the paperbomb in order to cause some damage to the shinobi and make a getaway with the explosion or 2) Placed the paperbomb on one of the shinobi's back once the chuunin would have come at them and used the kunai with the paperbomb on it as once again a way to cause some damage and make a get-away. With the explosion from the paperbomb though it would have hopefully caused rocks and rubble to fall and block the both Rei was running to leaving Rei just a few seconds to make it through unharmed. Rei was not one to care for the life of those who were useless to him and they surely were no different, if the Chuunin still would have had fight in him Rei would have dropped a flashbomb on purpose in order to blind him since he was able to see *so* well in the dark and so he would be able to see the opponent, and the rest of the tunnel at that to make his escape. Notes Juuzou needs to work on utilizing more easy to follow markers, as well as place the correct markers where they are needed. He also could use work on dictating who is talking so that the post can be read more clearly.